1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering paper for covering a water closet seat and more particularly to an apparatus for delivering paper for a closet seat, wherein roll-shaped paper can be reliably and stably delivered onto a closet seat in a predetermined length by the opening of a lid member and the paper delivered onto the closet seat can easily be cut off only by a user sitting on the closet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been utilized paper laid on a water closet seat in order to avoid unsanitary feeling by directly contacting the closet seat with the skin and to alleviate the cold feeling at the time of sitting on the closet seat. The sheets of paper for the closet seat used in the past is stored in a storage case and superposed one over one in a position close to the closet, and taken out for use one by one from the storage case when necessary.
However, to supply the conventional paper for the closet seat, the paper is superposed one over one and stored in the storage case and taken out one by one for use when necessary, whereby the way of using it is troublesome. Moreover, the paper for the closet seat is shifted in position by the user's clothes and the like at the time of laying the paper onto the closet seat and sitting thereon, so that there are many cases where the conventional paper is useless as the paper for the closet seat, thereby making it necessary to pay full attention to the use.